Differences & Separations – A Quirrelmort Fanfic
by TheAwesomeGeek
Summary: "When your only harbor is a heart, and that heart is broken, what do you do?" (AVPM) - Will use this fanfiction to experiment with different styles of writing to express main characters' personalities, and I have no idea where this is going. Author Quirrel x Voldemort / Quirrelmort - A very potter musical (rating might change)
1. C1 Aftermath

**Chapter One**:_Aftermath_

You can't hold on to someone forever. That's what he told himself as he walked the world alone. The great almighty lord of darkness Voldemort didn't feel anything for anyone. How stupid he had been. Of course Voldemort hadn't really cared about him; he had used him and then left him for dead. Well, left him in Azkaban, which was worse. Quirrel was standing on a pier, looking out at the water, slamming in towards the stones time after time, never giving up and never giving in. As he stood there, he imagined himself jump out into the cold water, being smashed against the stones, again and again, until everything would be quiet at last. But he didn't. Coward.

The thing about having the happiness sucked out of you is that it doesn't just magically return. You need something new happy to revive it. And there was nothing happy in Quirrels life. He was miserable, and lonely. The only time he had thought his hope would return, was the last time he had seen Voldemort. When he had appeared in Azkaban, after he had been released and he had been informed that very person was dead. He had said they belonged together, that he wanted to be with him. Lies. It wasn't even real. That's the other thing about Azkaban, it drives you mad. You start seeing things that aren't really there.

So Quirrel stood there watching the ocean, sighed, and turned around. Feeling empty he walked away. He decided to move on, find someone else, and start over. He shouldn't let one person rule his whole life. Especially not a dead person, who had betrayed him and lied to him. But still, every time Quirrel closed his eyes at night, all he could hear was that raspy voice saying "Okay is wonderful!" and all he could see was that shy smile as he stood there in the white robe.

"Love sucks," Quirrel mumbled to himself as he cried himself to sleep.


	2. C2 Ghostish

**Chapter 2; ****_Ghostish_**

When your only harbor is a heart, and that heart is broken, what do you do? Not quite a ghost, not quite alive, Voldemort didn't know what he was… but he sure as hell wasn't the dark lord anymore. Voldemort had come back, drawn by Quirrels love for him. But Quirrel didn't believe anymore, at least he didn't know he believed. So when Quirrel had ran towards him to embrace him, Voldemort had simply vanished. Not because he wanted to vanish, but because Quirrel had been so terribly frightened of it happening.

It was strange, now that he wasn't human anymore; Voldemort felt more human than he ever had done. And feeling human wasn't great. Before it had all been sex and murder, and it had been fine. Now it was guilt and love and confusion and all these other feelings he didn't even know how to explain. Also it appears when you're part ghost (or something) you can't kill muggles, which sucked. It is a fact that most of us have to live our everyday life being around someone we really wish would just go to hell, but Voldemort didn't know that. Everyone that had ever annoyed him had been killed. And now he had to see them, all the filthy muggles, without being able to do just that.

Life, if you could call it that, sucked royal hippogriff. And the worst thing was that he stopped caring. This is what muggles call depression, but Voldemort of course didn't know that. He just wanted to be liked. That's all he ever had wanted. And he had destroyed the only person who did like him, just because he was afraid of his reputation. What was his reputation worth now? The 'great' dark lord killed by a 12 year old? Pathetic.

"Love sucks," Voldemort said as he walked unseen and unheard through a crowd of muggles.


	3. C3 Home?

**Chapter 3; ****_Home?_**

"Hey you." He heard the hesitant voice behind him. His heart beat faster as he whirled around. No one was there, of course. Quirrel could feel the tears well up in his eyes again. The nightmare returned, always the same one. He was lying on the cold stone floor in a room with no doors and no windows. It was completely dark. Then he saw a face. Voldemorts face, looking at him mockingly, grinning. And he could hear Bellatrix's maniacal laughter as he screamed over and over again until he woke up sweating. And then he cried, again.

He saw the world through a wall of fog. It was as if there was no one else there. He was alone, even when there were others there. He knew it was his own fault, he could choose not to be alone. But he couldn't find the strength to get out of it. In the end he decided to go home. But where was home? Home is wherever you've been happiest. Home is where your heart is. But where was that?

The dark trees loomed over him. He stood in the middle of the forest, listening to the silence. He felt observed, but nothing moved to attack him. This was where he had met him. Of course, he had heard of him before, but this was where he first had gotten to know him. When they had shared a body they had shared thoughts, Quirrel had seen his childhood, and his pain. This wasn't home, but it was as close as he could get.

_IS this home?_ He wondered.


End file.
